


Big brother knows best

by cheesesan



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Drugged Sex, Dry Humping, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Incest Kink, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Kind of drugged sex, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesesan/pseuds/cheesesan
Summary: Dick can't stand Jason and Tim fighting each other anymore. Lucky him, one night change their dynamics. For better.





	Big brother knows best

**Author's Note:**

> So, I love these three characters together be on shipping terms or their usual dynamics in the comics. This was supposed to be shorter and only porn, but there's some feelings around it? 
> 
> There's some dry humping while two characters are kind of drugged. It's not much, but I will put this there if anyone feels uncomfortable with this kind of things.
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it.

Dick considered important to get along with people he worked with.

This was something he tried to do when it was possible. Or at least he would try to get along with the people he had to work.

Since he at first had to work with someone like Bruce, he always tried to talk to his partners about whatever they would be working on so all the parts could reach a mutual understanding and their job usually would flow better.

That’s what he preferred to do in most cases anyway. But that was harder to achieve when it was more than two people working on a case. Like himself and two other people. Worse, two other people who didn’t seem to get along or didn’t want to get along, _at all._

He sighed heavily as he heard Jason and Tim screaming at each other behind him, letting his head fall on his hands, a visible sign of his defeat and tiredness.

They were supposed to be patrolling Gotham. Instead they were back at the cave because Jason had gone and almost killed one of their targets. And Tim became so pissed at his predecessor that it became impossible to continue for the night, since the two of them would end up killing each other and alerting whatever bad guys were near if they kept patrolling. Dick then suggested that they stopped for the night and thought their strategy over again. But since they arrived, Jason and Tim had been at each other’s throats and Dick could barely keep them from killing themselves.

_“I wonder if I should let them go for it…”_ Dick sighed.

Dick loved his family. They were something essential for his growth as a person and working with them helped him to become even better, he was certain of that. Jason, Tim and Damian especially were important to him as his successors as Robin and as part of family. Each of them was important and he wasn’t one to think much about it.

But right now he was getting absolutely annoyed with Jason and Tim. He supposed it was common to get annoyed with your younger siblings after all, but this kind of annoyance wasn’t helpful when there could be people’s lives at stake.

Bruce had gone to some country on Europe to gather information on a case he said he would need their help on the future and took Damian with him. For this reason, he left Dick, Jason and Tim at charge of Gotham. Dick was thrilled because it had been a long time since he had worked with Jason and Tim together. But he had been innocent, he told himself, and forgot how these two behaved towards each other.

“You fucking stupid replacement, you really think these assholes are going to look at us and won’t shot us first? ‘Wait first’, I thought you’re supposed to be the smart one.” Jason snickered, annoyance evident on his voice, which pissed Tim even more.

“Well, some of us are actually trying to be responsible towards other people lives, you fucking imbecile! We can’t just go and shot everyone who gets on our way, I can’t take responsibility for our group if that’s the only way you know how to do things!”

Dick pinched the bridge of his nose, a futile tentative of easing his headache. He trusted both Tim and Jason to do the right things when was necessary, but if things kept up like this, who knows how Bruce would find Gotham when he came back.

_“I’m more scared of the two of them putting the city on fire fighting each other than from criminals at the moment…”_ Dick chuckled at his dramatic thoughts, at the same time scared of how far these two would take with their hate, dislike, whatever their felt.

“Dick!” Both younger men screamed at the same time, startling Dick.

“Huh? What’s up?”

“How do you think we should act next night?” Tim inquired, his expression annoyed at Dick’s question.

“Yeah, don’t you think we waited too much? I think we should only go and fuck these guys hideout. We have enough information already.” Jason said, annoyance also clear on his voice.

Dick always tried to consider his partners feelings. He really did. He kind of hated himself because he couldn’t keep his brothers from fighting each other too. But right now, looking at Jason and Tim, he could only feel slightly annoyed at their childish fighting. Sighing, he peeled off his mask and turned away from the younger men.

“Okay, I’m out for tonight.”

  
“Wha- Whatever you mean?” Tim’s voice inquired, confused.

“I can’t really work when you two are bitching like this for whatever reason. I don’t wanna be responsible for you two killing each other because you can’t get along, or worse, getting someone killed. So behave like adults, kiss and make up already.”

“Wha-”

Dick ignored Tim and Jason’s voice and headed to the showers to wash, trying to ignore the throbbing pain inside his head. He would have to deal with both of them later anyway and was already dreading the prospect of having to mediate between two adult men who behaved like children when had to work together.

Dick kinda wished that Bruce came home soon.

\---------------------

Ignoring Jason and Tim’s fighting was harder than Dick thought.

They couldn’t possibly abandon the case Bruce asked them to keep working on; neither could they stop doing patrols on Gotham. Because of Dick ‘s luck, most of the other people of the family were outside Gotham, so it was up to them to keep an eye on the city.

Plus, work and protection of Gotham aside, it just plainly made Dick sad to see Tim and Jason fighting too. He had a soft spot in him for his brothers and wanted to spend some quality time with them since he had an opportunity now. Both Tim and Jason were competent and strong, but on their line of work, one couldn’t help but worry about their loved ones out there, risking themselves. Especially Jason, whom could be reckless. But also, Tim could do some crazy shit when he was determined to do something.

In sum, Dick worried about both of them and wanted to spend most time with them as it was possible. He didn’t know if this was normal or if he was clingy, but he just accepted that’s how he felt anyway. He felt he was behaving like a spoiled kid, pouting because two people couldn’t get along, however he worried that Bruce would came back, Jason would get annoyed and go back to wherever he went and Tim would go back to work with his teammates.

Tim was more present on his life than Jason, since they kept contact as two normal people usually do and he showed up on the manor to hang out and work together.

Jason was harder to keep talking since he usually kept himself far from Gotham. Dick knew it wasn’t Jason’s fault; Jason would always feel somewhat bitter towards his memories before he died when he was Robin. Feeling pain on his chest remembering that, Dick wondered if he had part on his unpleasant feelings, especially because Dick wanted to include Tim if they would do something together. Dick knew that Tim wasn’t at fault about what happened to Jason. But he also couldn’t totally blame Jason for feeling somewhat bitter about Tim sometimes. He just accepted that he wouldn’t understand what he went through

_“As long as he didn’t try to harm Tim again…”_

There was also Tim, who Dick knew had some hard feelings towards Jason. Tim was smart, even if he could be reckless too sometimes, but he couldn’t stand people who ignored when he wanted to plan something and treated like nothing, so he was also bothered by Jason’s way of dealing with…everything. And Tim kind of idolized Dick sometimes (which the man himself thought it was ridiculous, since Tim was way better at the whole Robin business), so Dick wondered if he was disappointed by Jason or something like that.

Scratching his head, Dick sighed and looked to the sky from the top of the building he had to keep an eye on tonight. Jason and Tim were each one somewhere else and they had been keeping contact and updating each other.

_“It’s no use to try to guess other people’s feelings… I wonder if there’s a way to make them understand each other better…”_

Dick thought to himself, wondering if he should change approaches and try at least to invite each one of them to do something separately.

But…

Dick wanted both of them to get along. To hang out together and be able to have fun with both of them.

_“Just one of them won’t be enough_.” Dick thought to himself, wondering if he was becoming too selfish with his own desires.

_“Nightwing? You there?”_

Tim’s voice came through the small piece he was wearing on his ear, interrupting his thoughts and bringing the older man back to reality. He was on top of a building, waiting for Tim to back them up with information, while Jason was somewhere near the building Tim went into to get said information.

“Yeah, I’m right here. What do you have for us, Red Robin?” Dick asked, trying to ignore his own distracting thoughts from before

_“Looks like we’re right. They’ve been keeping some kind of substance here in heavy containers. Usually they’re more careful with it, but for some reason there was almost no one inside the warehouse.”_

_“Yeah, you mean there’s were some ten or fifteen losers and I was here to save your ass.”_

Dick heard Jason’s voice from his comm at the same time Tim sighed on the end of the line.

“Wait, is Red Hood there with you?” Dick questioned, confusion apparent on his voice.

_“Yeah, he was near and saw me fighting some guys and came to help, I think. Unnecessary, but okay.”_

_“I just helped your annoying ass-”_

_“Yeah, I didn’t ask-”_

Dick sighed profoundly, a mix of annoyance and sadness inside him. Then all of sudden he heard a series of loud crashing. It sounded like glass shelves breaking or something. In panic he ran towards where he knew that both men were, wondering if Jason and Tim had gotten in another fight. However, his fears were soon washed away to give space to another one.

_“Nigthwing….Help…”_

Jason’s panicked voice came through his ear, putting Dick in a state of pure fear. Jason would never ask for help if he was fighting Tim and the youngest of them was radio silent which put Dick in true panic. He ran, jumping and sprinting between the buildings, his heartbeat thundering on his ears.

_“Oh God, oh God, Jason, Tim, please be okay!”_

_\-----------------------------------------_

Dick arrived on the warehouse in a record time of less than ten minutes, probably assisted by the adrenaline and fear rushing through his body. He ignored the ten or something men passed out outside and rushed through the door, finding the warehouse a mess, full of glass on the floor and a dozen of shelves dropped on the containers’ side. He searched frantically for Tim and Jason with his eyes as soon as he got inside, but then was distracted by something like a whimper coming from somewhere inside.

“Hm…Jayyy…”

He heard Tim’s voice and ran towards it was coming from. He soon found two bodies fallen against one of the containers and was washed by relief when the weirdness of the situation before his eyes hit him.

Tim was spread out against Jason, his face red with a blush while he rubbed it against Jason’s, little moans and whimpers coming from Tim’s mouth. The older man looked absolutely desperate, frozen in place while he tried to keep his hands away from Tim, which was difficult since the youngest was clinging hard against him and totally humping against Jason’s crotch. Dick couldn’t help but stare for some seconds until his brain got back to work.

“G-…Guys, what the fuck?” Dick inquired, worried about them since there’s some cuts on their clothes, but kind of scared to approach them.

“Dick! Please, help me!” Jason shouted, absolute despair apparent on his voice while he tried to shove Tim away, which was apparently impossible since he also didn’t want to touch Tim.

“What the fuck? What do you need my help for, I came worried and find you two humping against each other?” Dick sighed.

“In case you can’t see, asshole, I’m not doing anything, this is all this kid doing!! He was stuck by something that feel over from this shelf and suddenly he was all smiles and grabbed me and started to hump me like some dog on heat or something, God, Dick, please take him away.” Jason asked, panic in his voice while he tried not to look at Tim.

Dick couldn’t help but grin at the absurdity of the situation while he grabbed an empty flask on the floor to examine. He heard Jason groan (he couldn’t know if it was of arousal or fear) and turned to his younger brothers.

“Hey, Timmy. It’s me, Dick. Let go of Jason, please?” Dick asked touching Tim’s hair. The younger man turned surprised, like he hadn’t noticed that Dick was there until then and a big smile spread out on his face, flushed with sweat. He let go of Jason and jumped towards Dick, grabbing him while he rubbed his face against Dick’s neck.

“hmmm,Dick, I’m so happy to see you…” He moaned against Dick’s neck while rubbing his body against the oldest man. Dick shuddered, feeling Tim’s smaller and soft frame against him, trying to ignore the blood rushing to some parts of his body and make sense of the situation. He couldn’t help but grin when he saw Jason get up while taking off his hood.

“Oh, that’s why you were so desperate to push Tim away.” Dick tried to hold back a laugh while rubbing Tim’s back in a futile attempt to calm him down.

Jason flipped his finger at Dick but the effect of the action was spoiled by the fact that he had some bite marks against his clothes and his crotch was visibly affected by Tim’s ministrations.

“Yeah, try to have the soft fucker hump against your ass; I’m sure you will go unaffected.” Jason said sarcastically.

Almost like he heard Jason talking about him, Tim looked at the older man, while in Dick’s arms. Both older men stayed silent, expecting whatever Tim was going to do, both worried about him in their own ways. What they didn’t expect was that he was going to throw himself against Jason, capturing his mouth in a sloppy kiss. Dick gasped loudly, a mix of a chuckle and a cough, while he looked at Jason helpless against Tim, firmly grasping his smaller shoulders and shoving him against Dick. He coughed while glaring at Dick and Tim, who was pouting against their oldest brother arms.

“Dickiee, why is Jason being so mean to me?” Dick couldn’t help but chuckle while looking at Tim’s cute blushing face. He kind of wanted to press his cheeks and kiss him, but someone had to be responsible.

“Well, Timmy, first you shouldn’t-”

Dick’s trail of speech was interrupted by a sudden louder cough from Jason. The taller man was coughing hard against the containers and Dick let go of Tim to hurry towards Jason.

“Jay?? You okay?” He asked in panic, grabbing Jason’s shoulders. He was whimpering and breathing hard, his face suddenly flushed. His behavior all of sudden looked that of a drunken man.

“Jay?” Dick was suddenly grabbed by Jason, who shoved his mouth against Dick’s neck, which made the oldest of them gasp loudly.

“Jason, what the fuck??” Dick tried to shove Jason, but he was firmly grasped by the taller man.

“Hmmm, Dickie…You smell so good…” Jason moaned while rubbing his nose against Dick’s neck. Dick blushed, feeling Jason’s body against his, the hard erection caused by Tim rubbing against his crotch.

“Jason, what- You’re not feeling like yourself-” Dick attempt of talking was interrupted by Tim’s smaller body grabbing his waist and rubbing himself on Dick’s back.

“Hmm, Dick…..you feel so nice against me…”Tim freaking moaned while he rubbed his body on Dick.

“Guys, stop-stop that, you guys aren’t on your right minds- WOAH”

Dick screamed as he fell down and hit the containers, pushed by Jason.

“Guys, what-”

Whatever he was going to say died on his throat and his voice was only a whimper when he felt Jason’s mouth against his crotch and Tim’s licking his thighs covered by the uniform. Aroused and confused, Dick tried to form coherent thoughts to understand the situation.

However, even worrying about possible glass shards on the floor that could hurt them, or possible new criminals coming to the warehouse to investigate what the fuck was happening, or whatever the fuck was wrong with his brothers, Dick felt his thoughts to get thrown away by the sensation of Tim and Jason rubbing himself against him, Jason’s hot mouth opening and kissing his erection covered by his uniform and Tim kissing his inner thighs while humping his legs. He felt his mouth getting dry and dry, panting while he felt his younger brothers touch him. Jason had larger arms so he kept rubbing Dick’s chest while he licked his clothed erection. Dick felt his hips twitch in response and felt embarrassed by letting this happen to him while the younger men were like this. He felt a sudden movement and his pants got tighter as soon as he saw Tim joining Jason to lick his hardened erection while he humped his legs.

“Hmmm, Dick…. Don’t you like us.. ?” Tim pouted looking at Dick, still touching his erection and rubbing himself on Dick’s leg.

“What…no, of course no, I love you two… But I don’t know what’s happening and I don’t like to see you two…acting like this…I’m… ah-“ He tried to bite down a moan, failing miserably, which earned a smile from Tim. “At least you two aren’t fighting, which is good…. Ah, but-”

“But…hmm. Why would I fight Jason?” Tim looked surprised now, his flushed face looking so cute with his surprised expression. “I love him as much as I love you.” He pouted almost like he sounded confused and saw no sense in whatever Dick was saying.

“Huh?”

“Hey, hey, Jaay…” Tim whimpered, pulling Jason’s arms against him. Jason for the first time let go of Dick’s erection and his face was obscene. His mouth was wet with spit and it was red because of the friction of Dick’s clothes. His eyes looked hazy, like he was drunk or sleepy.

  
“Do you know I love you and Dick and want you both? The same? Dick is surprised to know that…”Tim pouted against Jason’s face. Jason let go of Dick’s legs and jumped straight to Tim, capturing the youngest mouth on a sloppy and wet kiss.

Dick was still kind of frozen because of everything happening. He felt his breath going back to normal and turned to look at the other two men besides him, moaning at sight.

Jason was pressing Tim hard against the floor, one of his legs rubbing on the middle of Tim’s crotch, prompting a series of delicious moans from the youngest of them, who tried to kiss every point of Jason’s face and grabbed Jason’s back to hold him. Their kiss was sloppy and Dick could see their tongues rubbing against each other.

“Holy…” Dick rubbed his face, feeling himself blush at the sight. “You guys look so cute and hot like this…” Dick could feel his face heat up as soon as he heard himself use ‘cute’ to describe his brothers, but it was the only word he felt it was appropriate, seeing the two of them go at each other almost desperately, a big contrast from the way they were behaving these last days. Dick wanted to see more, but he also wanted to see the two of them like this in their right minds too.

_“Ah…I guess my wish to spend time with them wasn’t as nice or pure as it sounded on my mind…”_ Dick shuddered, reproving himself.

All of sudden their moans and movements stopped. Dick turned worried and saw that Jason and Tim were breathing evenly, almost like…

  
“What…Are you two sleeping? For real!?”

Dick was relived but also annoyed when he saw that they were both asleep on each other arms, ignoring the cold floor they were lying down. They must be tired?, Dick thought and he couldn’t help the smile on his face seeing Tim and Jason sleeping against each other, Jason’s face against Tim’s.

“Oh my God, you two are so cute like this…I wish I had my phone with me now.” Dick chuckled warmly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even on the kitchen, Dick could hear the loud scream from two voices coming from the room upstairs on the manor. He sighed and grabbed the two mugs of coffee he had been making and the files he had put on top of the table some time ago.

“Dear God, that’s going to be a pain in the ass to deal with.” He said to himself as he made the way towards the room he heard the screams coming from.

As soon as he got inside, he chuckled at the scene. Jason was on one side of the room, a pillow on his crotch to try to hide his naked form. And Tim was on the other side, hiding his also naked body with heavy sheets from the bed.

“Dick!”

“Dick, what the fuck?”

“Well, good morning you two. I assume you two slept well if you have this much energy now?”

“Dick, what the fuck is happening??” Jason shouted, watching annoyed as Dick sat on the bed and put the coffee mugs on the nightstand. “Why the fuck I was sleeping naked on the same bed as genius boy there?”

“I could ask you the same!! What the fuck happened last night? The last thing I remember is looking through the files on the warehouse we’ve been looking for! Why we’re suddenly on your room naked, Dick?”

“So, I take it, you guys don’t remember anything?”

Jason drew a sharp breath, like he was going to start talking, but all sudden Dick saw a slight blush on his face. Tim noticed too, which made everything more confusing to him.

“I take that Jason remembered something?”

Jason had his face down, looking to the floor and started scratching his head. Then he looked at Tim and again to Dick.

“So I…. Did the same happen to me?”

“Yep, you threw himself against me and against Tim too. You two looked very comfortable with each other then.” Dick said with a grin on his face, remembering fondly of how close they were last night.

“What? What happened?” Tim face was pure confusion, unable to understand whatever was going on. Dick smiled and grabbed the files brought back with him.

“So…last night when you were searching and looking through the files, somehow you guys knocked down a shelf which was full of some substances and you absorbed one of them, Timmy. I think the glass shattered near your face, because…” Dick looked through the files. “You had some cuts on your face and the thing only has effect if absorbed by saliva. So this happened, you kissed Jay and-”

“I kissed what who now?” Tim asked dumbfounded and Dick saw Jason blush even more if it was even possible.

“You kissed Jason.” Dick said with a deadpan expression on his face. “That’s how he also absorbed the substance. You guys tired yourselves and ended up falling asleep and I brought you two back there. It was quite tiring, but at least it worked.” Dick sighed, throwing the files on the bed to both men see if they wished to.

Tim ran towards it, holding the sheets down to cover his body. He still looked confused about everything.

“What do you mean we tired ourselves, Dick?” Jason asked wearing an expression on his face that showed fear.

“Oh, you two humped against me and made out with each other until you got tired and fell asleep.” Dick flashed a smile towards him, earning an exhausted look from Jason.

“What????” Tim shouted, abandoning the papers on top of the bed. “What the fuck was this, a horny drug?” He asked, exasperate.

“Not really, no. At first I thought it was but… You guys were asleep for almost like fifteen hours after we came back to the manor. While you two were asleep I ran some tests on the cave with one of the flasks I found on the warehouse and with blood samples that I took from you two. It’s not a drug to make anyone horny or anything like that. It’s actually a drug that cancels the inhibitions that a person has.” Dick said like he had just announced the most wonderful news ever, a flashing smile on his face. In contrast, the younger men had confused looks on their face and looked at Dick like he was joking.

“You are joking.” Jason grunted, grabbing a sheet from one of the drawers to cover himself better and walked towards Dick, exuding a menacing vibe.

“Oh, but I am not. Unless you two want to doubt the cave’s computers, which Tim constantly mess with and can vouch for its safety and accuracy-” Dick said this while looking to Tim, whom only sighed in response. “-then whatever happened yesterday was only possible because it was already inside you.” He grabbed the papers as if to prove his point. “You two are naked because you probably woke up feeling the after effects of the drug and started the grind against each other or something. That’s why I slept in the other room.”

“Couldn’t you put us in separate rooms too, you fucker?” Jason shouted.

“Goddamnit, Jay, you two are heavy. Next time you bring two grown men back to the cave while they are passed out, okay?” Dick pouted.

“…He’s right. Somehow the drug, whatever it was, reduces the user inhibitions to almost zero.” Tim said, reading whatever was written on the papers with an automatic voice.

“You can’t possibly expect me to-” Jason started to complain, but he stopped suddenly. Dick looked at him and saw he was staring at Tim with an unbelief look on his face. Dick turned to look at Tim and was surprised to see that the youngest was blushing hard while looking at the papers, one of his hands grabbing hard at the sheets to protect his body. Dick grinned at the act that looked almost like a confession on his mind.

“Okay, Tim looks convinced. Then, Jay.” Dick got up and grabbed Jason’s arm, bringing him towards the bed.

“What do you want??”

“Confess.”

“Confess what??”

“Say you like Timmy. Say it. Say you like me too!” Dick asked, beaming with happiness.

“I won’t say shit!”

“Okay, but know that there were cameras on the warehouse last night. I grabbed them before we came back and let me say, I have proof you at least want Tim _bad._ ”

Jason looked like he could punch Dick right at the moment. Grinning, Dick turned back to Tim whom had an expression of deep thought on his face.

“Timmy?”

“What?”

“Do you want Jason? Like, sexually?”

At this, Tim sighed and surprised them with an annoyed look. He looked at the older men like they had just said the stupidest thing possible on Earth.

“Why do you ask me this if it’s been proven that I do? I wouldn’t hump someone I don’t find hot.” Tim said, sitting on the bed. He looked tired and annoyed all of sudden.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Why would you want me near you in anyway, much less sexually??” Jason asked with a curious look on his face.

“Because, asshole, I can’t help if I find you hot. You’re annoyingly hot, for fuck sake.”

“Calm down, Tim.” Dick chuckled, finding the youngest reaction more amusing than anything. He patted Tim’s hair and Tim just let Dick caress him, visibly pleased by the contact.

“I don’t like losing control, Dick. If I have to hump or fuck anyone I like to do while sober, not drugged by some third-rate class drug.” Tim sighed. “If you wasn’t such an asshole that wouldn’t be so hard-”

“I’m the asshole? Who the fuck is the one who has a sticky stuck up on his-”

“GUYS!”

Dick shouted, which made Tim and Jason look at him suddenly. He sat on the bed and sighed.

“Why go through this again, goddamnit. Why don’t you two just talk and make up so we can work better together? And I have footage of you two sucking each other’s faces. If you want to deny, fine, but the footage can prove you two very wrong.”

Jason rubbed his neck, visibly annoyed and uncomfortable. Tim was blushing hard and staring at the sheets on the bed like they were the most interesting thing in the world. Dick sighed.

“If you two want, I can just leave the room-”

“Don’t.” Tim grabbed Dick’s arm, holding it against his naked body. Dick suddenly felt very conscious that both of them were naked if not by the sheets covering their bodies. “I also…want you, Dick. But that’s probably clear for now.”

  
Dick felt his heart beat faster and his pants get tighter as soon as Tim said that. Tim noticed it, but he seemed to ignore for now since he looked at Jason.

“You’re a fucking asshole who doesn’t know how to hear other people for your own good, let me finish, okay?” Tim asked as soon as he saw Jason open his mouth in annoyance. “But…I know that you’re competent and that you care for me and Dick and the rest of the people who work with us. That makes harder to hate you and made my crush on you worse.”

“You got a crush on me?” Jason asked, dumbfounded.

“It’s easy to forget since you’re annoying as fuck, but…Well, I had a crush on Robin at first and Nightwing too. So it’s nothing new.” Tim said that with an annoyed look but his cheeks were flushed, like he just admitted a big secret to them.

Dick grinned and hugged Tim tightly.

“I’m flattered to know you had a crush on me.” Dick said, rubbing his cheeks on Tim’s hair.

“Well… I still do. Same as Jason.”

“Really?” Dick asked smiling.

Jason sighed. He seemed to accept that whatever he had in mind it had been blew up by Tim’s sudden confession. He sat on the bed and looked at Tim and Dick snuggled with each other and looked pissed all of sudden.

“Why do I have to say anything?”

“You don’t have, Jay… I just wanted you two to get along better. This wasn’t the ideal situation I had in mind, but since it happened, why not make the best of it?”

Jason scratched his head. For a guy of his size and the things he did, he looked lost in this situation. Dick and Tim chuckled looking at him, which he promptly ignored and tried to find the right words to say whatever he wanted to say.

“Tim, you’re an asshole with a sticky all way inside your ass. Yeah, I think that and you already know that. But I would be lying if I said I don’t find you hot and wanted to fuck you, like it’s probably clear because of the stupid horny drug thing.” Jason ignored Dick’s protests saying “ _It was not a horny drug!!,”_ and stroked his hair, looking unsure on how to continue talking. “I can be an asshole like you said, but I’m not keen on having my way with people in any forced way, which makes me feel bad about this whole thing…”Jason sighed and hid his face on one of his hands “I don’t know what to say, I don’t hate you okay?”

Looking at Jason all confused and kind of lost, Tim couldn’t help but laugh at him. A heartfelt laugh that made both men look at him fondly, both finding him adorable on their own way.

“Okay, I’m glad we had this talk. Now.” Dick got up all of sudden and grabbed both their sheets, exposing their nakedness to the chilly room.

“What the fuck, Dick?”

“What are you doing??”

Looking down to both men naked on the bed, Dick chuckled.

“You two had your way with me last night. It was very annoying to have two hot guys going after my cock while I thought if it was possible you guys were dying or something like that.”

“We did WHAT?” Tim shouted, trying to get up but failing against Dick’s hand holding him on the bed.

“Don’t worry, I’m not angry. Now, why don’t you two just let me take care of you?” He said smiling, caressing Tim and Jason’s erection at the same time.

Both of them moaned at the contact, making Dick smile. The bed they were was big enough for four people, so there was more than enough space. With Tim and Jason on each of his side, he caressed their erections and felt them tense against his contact.

“Relax, you two, let big brother take care of you, okay?” Dick smiled at them.

“Your pervert, getting off on the idea of fucking your younger brothers…”Jason whimpered and moaned with Dick’s hands at his hard member. He looked at his side and flushed at the sight of Tim with closed eyes, breathing harder and harder.

“Aah…Dick…Jay..hm,ah,..” Tim moaned loudly, feeling his body relax with Dick’s touch.

“That’s a good boy, Timmy, just relax…You too, Jay, I just want you two to feel good, okay?” He smiled grabbing their cocks and caressing the length, feeling the member getting harder with the contact. He felt himself getting hard too, enjoying the view of his younger companions each laid down on the bed, moaning and sweating.

Jason let his eyes close, thrusting his hips against Dick’s touch. He felt something tugging at his hand and opened his eyes to see Tim grabbing it and looking at him with eyes full of desire. His eyes were hazy and his mouth was open making delicious noises.

Jason flushed but decided to not care much anymore and held Tim’s hand on his, feeling Tim’s movements caused by Dick’s ministrations of his own hard cock. Dick smiled at the scene and grabbed their cocks harder, stroking them faster and faster, which made them moan with pleasure.

“Ah! Dick, wait, I’m gonna…” Tim shouted, his hips thrusting on Dick’s hand and trying to find friction. Jason kept grabbing his hand and was moaning even loudly, his voice which was usually full of anger and sarcasm was now covered by sounds of pleasure. His face was flushed and dropped on the soft sheets in the bed and seeing him like this together with Dick’s touch was too much for Tim and he felt himself coming on Dick’s hand. Watching Tim cum at his side while holding his hand drove Jason right up to his climax and he followed Tim, spilling himself.

Both men panted, still holding each other hands while they waited their breaths go back to normal. Dick cleaned his hands on the sheets and let himself touch their cheeks. Both younger men looked surprised by the sudden touch, but let themselves relax against Dick’s soft hands, feeling their breaths go back to normal. He smiled fondly.

“I love you two so much, you know that?” Dick asked, his voice dripping sweet with love and affection. Jason grinned trying to hide his flushed face and Tim only smiled widely, his face tired after the orgasm.

“You’re a big sap, Dickie.” Jason said kicking the older man legs slightly in a playful way. Tim laughed and gave a nod to agree with Jason. He then sat on the bed and went straight to Dick’s mouth, letting his feel Dick’s soft lips while having his hands roam through the oldest man body. Dick laughed on Tim’s mouth and let out a gasp when Jason grabbed Tim’s back and kissed the nape of his neck, making Tim shudder in Dick’s arms.

“Hey, Timmy, why don’t we give our esteemed older brother some love since he so lovingly took care of us?” Jason pulled Tim against his body and pushed Dick so the older man was lying down on the bed.

“Hmm, that’s a good idea, Jay.” Tim said paying attention to Jason’s face, softly caressing the older man’s cheeks. Then both of them grinned at Dick’s confused face that was flushed by a dark blush when Tim started to pull Dick’s trousers and Jason started to peel off the oldest man shirt. As soon as they peeled his clothes, Dick let out a gasp when Jason’s and Tim’s hands went straight to his erection.

“Holy shit, a- Tim, Jay, fuck-” Dick was once again reduced to a babbling mess upon seeing the younger men pay attention towards his now uncovered hard cock. Both of them smiled at Dick’s reaction, Tim slowly caressing the sensitive skin of the older man balls while Jason put his lips on the top of his erection, slowly kissing it and drawing louder and louder moans from the oldest mouth. Dick felt himself slowly moving his hips to achieve more contact from Tim’s soft lips and Jason’s wet and hot mouth around his erection.

“Hmm, if we knew that you could look so good and stop being an asshole with a cock in your mouth we should have done this sooner.” Tim teased speaking softly to Jason’s who only gave him an annoyed look in response but didn’t stop slowly going up and down around Dick’s erection with his mouth. The oldest let a moan that sounded painful.

“Oh God, please don’t start fighting again now, please…don’t stop.” Dick starting fucking Jason’s mouth on a certain rhythm, holding himself so he wouldn’t hurt him accidentally but it was getting harder and harder to control his body when Jason’s mouth was so wet, tight and hot around his erection, his teeth slowly teasing the skin in a way that didn’t hurt but instead made Dick feel light headed and the burning feeling on his belly get stronger. He felt he wouldn’t last longer, not with Jason’s attention and Tim slowly mouthing and kissing his balls.

“Jay, let me?” Dick heard Tim speak and all of sudden felt another hot tongue on the side of his erection. He felt his blush deepen when he looked and found both men lavishing attention on his hard cock, one on each side kissing, stroking and licking the skin, their mouths red and wet with spots of saliva dripping around it. Jason grinned at Tim and caressed his dark hair.

“You talk ‘bout me but yourself look good sucking Dick’s cock like this, Timbers.” His voice was teasing, but still carried affection and Tim couldn’t help but blush as soon as he heard it, grinning in response.

“Well, it’s not my fault if Dick tastes so good like this…” He gave a long lick like he was trying to prove his point, earning a deep moan from Dick. “It’s hard to find it difficult to keep my mouth on him because of that.”

“Heh, have to agree with you on this one, Timmy.” Jason said slowly kissing the erection and making Dick’s hips thrust harder on his faces.

“Timmy, Jay,..aa..I’m not going to last long- aaha like this.” Dick felt like a mess, thrusting against the younger men faces and mouths, moaning louder and louder. As soon as he said this, he felt the hot sensation on his body growing and soon it exploded, with him spilling himself against Tim and Jason’s mouths and faces. He felt himself relaxing on the mattress, panting harder and chuckled as he heard the voices complaining. He looked up and saw the two men looking at him with an annoyed look, but still smiling. Their faces were a mess, with his white seed spilled on it, with some on their hair and necks too.

“Geez, Dickie, give a guy some warning, you asshole!” Jason complained, lightly punching Dick’s stomach. Tim grinned, but also complained.

“For real, that could hurt if it got on our eyes… I thought you wanted to be the responsible older brother here, Dick?”

As soon as Tim said that, Dick suddenly got up and grabbed the two men shoulders, bringing them to each side of his body and hugging them tightly.

“Ew, Dick, we’re gross! Actually you’re gross too, sweaty and with your hands dirty with our cum.” Tim complained but he didn’t got up and instead felt himself relaxing on Dick’s arms.

“For real. Timbo there and I should fight more if you take us to bed as a way to solve it.” Jason grinned, rubbing his face on Dick’s shoulders and poking his face, clearly trying to annoy him. Dick ignored that his face was messy with his cum and just sighed smiling.

“No, no more fighting please. Actually, just fight as much as you want. Since I saw how well you two can work together when it counts.” Dick grinned, teasing both of them and stroking their hair.

“Goddamnit, you perverted gross big bird.” Jason teased but he let himself relax against Dick’s, closing his eyes.

“Seriously. Anyway, Jason and I have got something more important to talk about.” Tim said seriously.

“What do you mean?” Jason inquired.

“We should talk about your sloppy blow job work and how it’s inferior to mine.” Tim smirked at Jason, a teasing look on his face.

Dick could feel Jason stir on his arms, suddenly grabbing Tim’s head to scream and Tim answered him with a smirk and voice full of sarcasm. But for now Dick only ignored it and let himself happily relax in the mattress while feeling the younger men bite at each other’s words in his arms.

If they could get together like this, Dick grinned, there was no problem if they fight each other as much as they could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you find any mistakes please warn me.


End file.
